


迷失的电波

by Cris_Cris



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cris_Cris/pseuds/Cris_Cris





	

　　【带卡/R18】迷失的电波

　　Action O 

　　爵士乐逐渐被现代流行音乐挤压殆尽的年代，所谓风雅好似一夜间灰飞烟灭。

　　酒吧里正在演唱的是四个披头散发的疯子，下面是一群神经病，张牙舞爪的叫唤，时不时摔碎几个啤酒瓶子。

　　酒吧对面是个廉价的旅馆。奇形怪状的男人们搂着地下情人或是妓女，在时不时钻出的蟑螂面前上演激烈的月黑风高造人夜。床板碾压摇晃的声音引着无辜的地板共振，好似挖掘机气势汹汹的来拆迁。

　　街上有一伙讨债的混混，正围着一个臃肿的家伙拳打脚踢。皮鞋踩在裤裆上，可怜的家伙大概被踩断了老二，发出比杀猪还凄惨的哭号。

　　整条街都被噪音污染了。

　　但是再肮脏的敌方也有净土。

　　一辆蒙着牌照的老爷车停在街角的阴影里。它刚撞上被狗的尿液标记过的电线杆，瘪了一只车灯。车主陶醉的吸了口香烟，等待着最令人着迷的声音荡涤这污浊的生活。

　　手机锁屏发出幽幽荧光。为他勾起的微笑涂上仓皇的色彩。

　　倒计时。

　　三。

　　二。

　　一。

　　0：00。

　　来了，那迷失的电波。

　　“各位听众们，欢迎您收听《亲热天堂》栏目，我是主持人旗木卡卡西。在这里，无论您有什么难言之隐，我都将尽全力帮您打开心结。”

　　任何一个生存于世的肉体凡胎，都逃不过生存的法则。从无机到有机，从微观到宏观，循环往复，源远流长。

　　生态系统的轮回啊。

　　物质循环，能量流动。

　　还有信息传递。

　　声波，转化为电波，再转化为声波。

　　听到心怡的声音会发生什么？

　　对于车主宇智波带土而言，那刺激着他海马沟的，旗木卡卡西的声音，将为他转化为多巴胺。

　　——爱的物质。

　　宇智波带土从未见过旗木卡卡西，但他还是爱上他了。他躺在车里，卡卡西那富有磁性的嗓音仿佛在他面前具象化起来，凝聚成一个活生生的人。

　　太想操他了。带土想，他是个生理功能正常的男人，成年人就应该用成年人的方式来爱。

　　做出来的爱。

　　带土第一次听着卡卡西的声音自慰就感觉到了前所未有的爽。他抽出纸巾蹭掉胯上的精液，思忖着一定要把卡卡西追到手。

　　彼时一个听众在讲述他失败了十几次的求婚。倒霉的家伙啊，我要是你早就去死了。带土想，但是我爱的不是你那个和你一样倒霉的女友，所以你说的关我屁事呢。

　　卡卡西在循循善诱的开导他。

　　带土打开车门吐掉烟，多巴胺和尼古丁交织着在体内催发化学反应，引燃了性欲。

　　他拉开裤链，隔着内裤摸自己的老二。他有些焦躁的揉搓两下，那家伙就迫不及待的把内裤顶出个包。

　　“请不要过于急迫的进行婚前性行为，这对你们的关系没有好处。”卡卡西说。

　　“那我该怎么办？”

　　——去死啊。

　　带土想。啊，卡卡西是个禁欲派呀。啧啧啧，居然是个不肯明着骚的主儿。

　　好想把老二放进他屁股里去，他肯定没结婚，哪个结了婚的男人半夜不回家，干这种婆婆妈妈的夜班活。哈，话说这个时间工作的职业，出了他还有一种呢。

　　酒吧对面的……

　　欠操的家伙。

　　带土的老二不高兴了，叫嚣着要把他的内裤戳个洞。他撸下那碍事的裤衩，将老二握在手里，熟练的把玩。

　　卡卡西那里长得什么样呢？带土一边玩老二一边飘飘欲仙的想。

　　颜色浅淡的，耻毛稀疏的，大小适中的，敏感的，射起精来羞涩的颤抖的。唔，应该把它和自己的贴在一起玩，卡卡西那种听起来温温柔柔的家伙肯定没他坚持的时间长，不消一会就烂泥一样摊在他身上，一边手脚并用的缠着他，一边扭着屁股求他往死里捅自己。

　　“这时候我就使劲捏你的睾丸。逼着你哭出来。哦哦，你这个废物，不许射，

　　哦，你的肠道情难自禁的收缩，这时候就可以把老二塞到你屁股里了！卡卡西。”带土一边撸老二一边嘟囔。

　　带土不耐烦的等着那听众的冗长的叙述结束，他想如果能按快进就好了，反正他只想听卡卡西说话。

　　卡卡西的声音像酒，陈年的，回味悠长的烈。想到酒，带土觉得如果下次卡卡西录节目前能想办法给他灌醉就好了，那样说不定卡卡西也会说几句流氓话。

　　第二天他拨打了卡卡西主持的深夜电台的热线。

　　“这位听众您好，我是旗木卡卡西，请问您贵姓？”

　　带土浑身细胞都高兴得沸腾，居然这么容易就跟他说上话了。就像摸一把屁股就乖乖跟着他上床，乖巧又顺从的小奴才，可能有点不听话，他得把他按床上干几次才行。

　　“宇智波带土。”

　　“好的，宇智波先生，请问您有什么需要帮助的？”

　　“叫我带土。”带土霸道的说。

　　“……啊，好，好的，带土先生，请问您有什么需要我帮助的地方？”

　　他一定在眯起眼睛笑吧，会不会舔着嘴唇，笑起来会不会露出勾人的虎牙？

　　他张开嘴，粉红温热的口腔，里面居住着灵巧的舌头。

　　真想让他趴在自己裤裆下给自己舔两口。沾着晶莹唾液的舌划过茎身，把上面每根突起的筋脉抹上一层湿滑的痕迹。

　　带土在干燥的唇上舔舐一圈，“我要毁灭这个世界。”

　　“……啊？这……”伶牙俐齿的卡卡西难得有些卡壳，“宇智波先生，敢问您对这个世界有什么不满的吗？”

　　“这个世界太肮脏了，到处都是性欲。我浸淫其中，每天都想解放我的老二。”

　　“……”卡卡西似乎有些头疼。带土觉得他现在大概会做这样的动作：无可奈何的叹口气，揉揉鼻梁，闭上眼睛再睁开。

　　很像被操得没劲了，带着眼泪，求自己停下。

　　“我想，宇智波先生，您一定看到了什么有关的影视作品或者书籍，在一定时间之内无法摆脱这样的影响，所以才会产生这种错觉。我建议您可以做做运动，听听音乐来转移注意力。”

　　“不，”带土斩钉截铁的拒绝，“其实我想毁灭这个世界，都是因为你。”

　　“因为我？”

　　“是的。自从听到你的声音，我便沉浸其中无法自拔。你给的方案都是无用的，我能联想到的动作就是掰开你的腿，和你在床上做激烈的活塞运动，能想到的音乐就是你淫荡的叫床声，以及我操你屁股时大腿撞到你时发出的啪啪声。为了你，我想把世界毁掉。”

　　“……”

　　“跟我交往吧，卡卡西。你是救世主。”

　　随后带土得到了一句“神经病”的评价，被卡卡西挂掉电话。他满不在乎的拔出电话卡丢掉，打开副驾驶上的公文包。里面赫然是几百张新的电话卡。

　　惹起了我的欲望，想那么容易甩掉我，没那么容易。

　　带土每晚用不同的号码按时给卡卡西的节目打电话。后来，卡卡西跟他妥协了，给了带土他的手机号。

　　“你不就想听我的声音吗？满足你。”

　　“我爱你，宝贝儿，你拯救了这个世界。”

　　“闭上你的狗嘴。”

　　“那可不行，我要张着嘴，咬遍你全身。我们都是寂寞的人，物以类聚，这是缘分。”

　　于是他们拥有了令人心醉神迷的phone sex。

　　“晚上好，宝贝卡卡西。”

　　“……”

　　“你不说话？为什么？让我想想。”带土若有所思的说，“哦，我知道了！”带土兴奋的说，“我让你脱掉了你身上仅存的丁字裤，把它卷成一只卷，塞到了你火辣的小嘴中。你口腔里全是你自己的味道……不，还有我手掌上汗液的味道。”

　　“……”

　　“现在我把我的内裤也脱掉了，我把我的老二在你的大腿上蹭了两下。你在干什么？”

　　“我的嘴里被你塞了内裤，没办法说话，你忘了吗？蠢货？”

　　“哈哈哈哈。”带土高兴得拍着手，“你真是别扭得可爱，宝贝。我把你嘴里的内裤拔出来了，就像平时把我的射过的老二从里面拔出来那样，温柔体贴的我还帮你抹掉了扯出来的唾液。现在告诉我，你在做什么？”

　　“我在舔你的指尖，顺着你的指节向上，把你的又粗又长的中指吸到嘴里。你一会要把他捅到我屁股里，我得让它滑一点。”

　　“做得好。”

　　卡卡西呻吟了一声，继续道，“然后我像猫咪一样亲吻你的掌心。你的手包住我的脸，你看着我，带着烧人的性渴望，我挣扎着，要你吻我。”

　　带土满意极了。他拨弄下自己阴茎下的两个蛋，那里沉甸甸的积蓄了不少精液。他把自己的状况直播给卡卡西，告诉他，“一会儿我要把其中一半射到你屁股里，另外一半射到你嘴里，看着你仰着头咽进去。”

　　卡卡西道，“你的精液太浓了，我觉得味道有点恶心，想吐出来，但是你不许。你这个暴君。”

　　带土安慰他,“乖啦，还没到那一步，慢慢来，现在，我想摸你，你的脖子，胸口，乳头，腰，大腿。你的腿是蜷起来的吗？”

　　“哦，你在摸大腿的时候总喜欢‘不经意的’刮到我的阴茎。你这个混蛋。”

　　“谁让你总是故意往我身上蹭。”

　　“我们接吻吧。”卡卡西叹气，“虽然早晚会倒提枪上阵的一步，但是也要营造下气氛不是？现在，吻我的唇，从左边脸颊蹭过去，舌头勾一下我的痣。”

　　“是美人痣吗？”

　　“哦，是的，是的，接吻时能不能拜托你别说话？”

　　“对不起，你太美了，太撩人了，我很想赞美你。”

　　“用你的身体赞美，还有你引以为豪的粗壮老二，别用那些不中用的废话。好了，把舌头塞到我嘴里。我要接吻，法式的。”

　　带土闭上眼睛，在脑海里演练那个场景，“我把手指插到你发丝里，揪着你的头发让你把嘴巴张得更开——你的头发是什么颜色的？”

　　“银色。”

　　“哦太美了，我猜你下面颜色肯定很淡，被捏住会窒息般的变红，对不对？哈，我要问句题外话，你下面的毛是不是同样的颜色？”

　　“是的。”卡卡西讥笑一声，“知道这个有什么用吗？”

　　“没用，但方便我让你的形象更具体些。”带土说。“好了，现在讨好我一下。”

　　卡卡西微微喘息的声音传来。“我的手指掠过你的胸口，我起了坏心眼，在你的乳头上有些粗暴的刮噌一下。”

　　带土照做。胸口的刺激电流般击向下体，整个胯部骤然升温。

　　“你的做法让我打了个机灵，身体震颤了一下，我整个下半身都弹起来了，老二拍到了你肚皮上。”

　　“好热，你这发情的混蛋。”卡卡西抱怨道，“我被你吓了一跳，但还是得继续伺候你。我的手在你肚皮上摸了几圈，感受你肚皮的硬度。”

　　“我有八块腹肌。不撒谎，真的。”

　　“所以你的腰非常有力量，对吧。”

　　“对，每次都能把你操得死去活来，游刃有余。你这淫荡的男人非常受用。”

　　“嗯，是的。”卡卡西继续道，“我的手碰到了你的老二。我为它的尺寸感到非常惊喜。”

　　带土的手指也移动到老二上，他想了下，从后座翻出一管润滑油挤在手上。

　　“你说的都是实话。”他把润滑油搓匀糊在阴茎上，“我的老二现在挺得非常高，你纤细的手指无法驾驭它。它有很强壮的颜色，茎身很粗，龟头也很大——对，专门用来捣你的前列腺。”

　　“我的手指握着它，我感到它在我手里跳。我撸动它……你怎没出声，嫌我力气小？”

　　带土淫笑一声，“我想让你用嘴啊。舔它，吸它，像你小时候伺候棒棒糖那样。”

　　卡卡西哀叫一声，“你太无耻了，连我小时候的主意都打！你知道我小时候长得多软多萌吗？”

　　带土感觉老二要硬爆了，“我保证你小时候的小嘴连顶端都含不进去。看来我得用点强的把它放到你食道里了。”

　　卡卡西看起来不想纠结这个变态的假设，自顾自的说，“我的嘴唇亲了亲你的龟头——你说要用它疯狂的顶我的前列腺。我分泌了点唾沫，用舌尖把它抹开。”

　　带土的拇指打着圈儿磨蹭着顶部。卡卡西道，“然后我两只手扶着它的身体，把那儿吃到嘴里。唔，我现在能含住它了，但是它味道比棒棒糖糟糕多了……”

　　“别说傻话，你快爱死它了。”带土调笑，“你下面每次都这样说。”

　　“你他妈的！”卡卡西有些生气的打断他的流氓话，“你能不能也有点动作？我浑身都在痒！摸摸我啊，你这混蛋！”

　　“需要我把手指塞进去吗？”

　　“光说不做的垃圾！”

　　“那可不行,”带土拒绝，“你爽得忘情了，咬到我怎么办？好了，快点吸，我忍得难受，再不快点就按着你的头插进去。”

　　“嗯……你这，我要被你搞吐了……嗯啊。”

　　带土不说话，专心撸动起老二来。润滑油在手上啪叽啪叽四溅开来，没有滞涩感，摩擦的快感还是一波接着一波往上涌，好像真在干着什么东西。电话那头的卡卡西配合的发出吮吸和被噎住的含糊不清的嗯嗯声。带土享受的听着卡卡西的鼻音和撸管声组合的交响，快感沿着神经，成群的蚂蚁般密集的涌上，渐渐爬上高潮。

　　【Action O 完】

　　Action K

　　各色的声音，此起彼伏的嘶吼着。

　　汽车引擎声，乞丐盘子里叮咚的硬币声，地铁站跑调的吉他声。

　　蝉鸣，犬吠。

　　声带的震动啊。

　　以及高潮时情难自禁的、甜腻的喘息。

　　总有一种声音是灵魂的救赎。

　　化为电波汹涌而来，感受窒息般的愉悦。

　　旗木卡卡西是著名深夜电台——《亲热天堂》的主播。

　　说起他这人，装逼的本事可谓到家了。因为人们看不见他的脸，只能通过声音揣摩他的形象；而他偏偏生了副迷惑人的嗓子，给人以温润如玉错觉，不知多少恶棍二世祖被他的声音开导一顿后选择从善如流。

　　他对那些唧唧歪歪的狗血事件才没兴趣，可他没什么办法。工作就像卖身，他们站长是发工资的老鸨，他不接客就得失业。

　　“这个狗一样的世界，虚伪透了。”

　　他挠挠宠物狗帕克的耳朵，牢骚道。帕克疑惑的歪头看他，好像在问为什么它好好一条狗到了卡卡西嘴里就成了骂人的脏话。

　　他也就说说。

　　然而一个叫“宇智波带土”的混蛋让一切都脱了缰。原本卡卡西对他的工作抱以得过且过的态度，而那家伙的骚扰电话直接让他不想过了。

　　谁能忍受每天都收到来自同一个人拨来的热线，而且还是这样的——

　　“哟，我的宝贝卡卡西，我们又见面了。刚才听着你的声音我又撸了一炮，现在满手都是精液——哦，它滴下来了，又沾到了我的老二上，就像刚射出来似的，哼哼哼哈哈哈。”

　　警告不管用，拉黑电话不管用，央求……他卡卡西才不会央求谁什么，但他确信肯定也不管用。

　　死皮赖脸的家伙！！！

　　终于卡卡西忍无可忍，去站长那反映情况。事实证明站长也不是什么好饼，一边翻着《花花公子》一边打发卡卡西。

　　“去去去，自己惹的事就自己解决好了，工资别人给你发可以，但管子还要自己撸。哦哦哦，妈的，这妹真正。”

　　“可是那家伙……”

　　“怪我咯？”站长瞟了他一眼，阴阳怪气的说。

　　卡卡西愤而摔门——在心里摔，他还没有失业的觉悟。

　　卡卡西想起自己灰暗的童年生活。就像他说的，他小时候长得又软又萌，像个团子。但彼时他的小伙伴们的审美观还尚未发育，因而对他的长相并不买账。卡卡西偶尔会被别的小孩打，并且会问“为什么要打我”。和这个问题一样无解的是，那些人高马大的小伙伴会用另外一顿打来回答他。

　　小卡卡西试图起义反抗，当然没用。直到后来他找到了一种非常棒的解决方式——

　　既然打不过，那不如加入他们，变成和他们一伙的。如此下来不光可以免于挨揍，还能蹭点光去揍别人，过一把强者的瘾。

　　知识改变命运，命运改变卡卡西。一口气念完硕博储备了大量知识，如今成功脱胎换骨的卡卡西举一反三，在宇智波带土事件上找到了同样好的方法。

　　哦，是的，是的。他向宇智波带土妥协了。

　　“听着，我们只是各取所需。如果你敢张扬出去，我不单要结束关系，而且要结束你的命，你听明白了吗？”

　　对于答应了实现别人某种性需求的卡卡西而言，说这样的话实在显得没什么威胁。电话那端的宇智波带土十分淫荡的笑了起来，“是是是，我非常愿意听着你的声音射干自己高潮死。”

　　“……”卡卡西觉得自己就是在和一个畜生说话，对牛弹琴。带土能把他所有的语言都翻译成黄色笑话。

　　带土要求Phone sex。

　　现在，卡卡西正撅着屁股趴在一片狼藉的床上，屁股里插着一只正在激烈转动的性玩具。他的嘴里也有一只橡胶老二，形状和颜色都很逼真。

　　马达的嗡嗡声比起他的呻吟声已经微乎其微。他被屁股里夹着的那只东西操得合不上嘴，含着的假阴茎也掉了出来，连带着大量唾液，抹湿了一小块床单。

　　卡卡西的余光瞥到那只被他吮吸得亮晶晶的橡胶阳具，忽然产生了带土刚才操过他的嘴的错觉。他难耐的哼唧一声，夹了夹屁股，鼓捣着他肠壁的家伙动得更欢了。

　　电话被扔在一边，开着免提。彼端带土正对着电话直播撸老二，用层出不穷的肮脏语言帮他自慰。

　　“呃——嗯……卡卡西，你到底在拿什么东西捅自己，动静真大。哦嗯……好紧，你屁股真棒，我热得快起火了。来，拍两下屁股给我听听，响一点。”

　　卡卡西不是能拉下面子满足所有需求的人，他这个别扭得很，该不要脸的时候却总想着保留点自尊。

　　“去你的吧垃圾，我不会做的！”

　　带土不达目的不罢休，哄骗他说，“乖，你前面要我帮你吸吗？照做了一会给你咬，天，你到底有多不爱自己的小弟弟，老那么亏待它。”

　　卡卡西动心了，他想多考虑一下带土的提议。然而塞在后面的被他假想为带土的老二的东西没给他这个机会，那东西转着转着又向里滑了一些，猝不及防的挤到了不得了的位置。

　　卡卡西尖叫一声瘫了下来，眼前景象变得乱七八糟什么也看不清。他连完整的话都说不出来，可那要命的东西却还在没完没了的来回捣。

　　“啊啊……带土……！”

　　他浓稠的气音和破碎的哼声传到带土那里，带土高兴得不得了，“哦卡卡西！你夹死我了，知道吗？你弹性十足的小屁股现在缩得厉害，哦操，说吧宝贝，现在感觉怎么样？”

　　卡卡西正被那玩意搞得求生不得求死无门，哪有闲心搭理那个淫棍？前列腺的快感电流般一束一束冲击着前面，痒得发疯，憋得难受，他想射！他顺手抓过一只可怜的枕头压在阴茎下面，用腿夹住，毫无章法的动着腰摩擦，嘴里发出哭似的叫床声。下面断断续续流出些东西，枕头被抹得黏糊糊的。

　　可是没有用，他下面涨死了，这点缓解根本杯水车薪。而且随着他的动作，插在后面的棒子反而失掉了准头，每次带磨不蹭的掠过敏感处，折磨得他快挫骨扬灰了。

　　电话那头的臭无赖带土火上浇油的说，“你是前面难受吗？什么感觉呢？哦，对！我喜欢在操你的时候把你前面捆住，管你怎么叫怎么求我就是不让你射。你的阴茎系上红绳，搭配你两个小球的可爱颜色，漂亮极了。好了卡卡西，打你自己的屁股给我听，还是你想一直憋着？”

　　“你闭……嘴，呜……”

　　“来吧，没什么羞耻的。你能把屁股贡献出来塞我的老二，为什么不能满足我这点小小的要求呢？来吧。”

　　卡卡西那点可怜的羞耻心灰飞烟灭。他又服软了。他抬起手，覆上胸口，从乳头的地方刮过去，顺着腰腹摸到翘起的屁股上。插着假阳具的地方被他他挤了太多润滑油，现在整个臀部都湿的一团糟，被性玩具压出来的润滑油混着肠液和汗水缓慢却连续不断的顺着股沟流到前面。

　　他捏了把自己的屁股，揪起一小块肉。那感觉不太对，不像情人的手在爱抚。玩自己总是怪怪的。

　　“想象一下卡卡西，想一想我操你的时候发出的声音吧，力量那样大，连我的两颗蛋都拍了上去，像这样的——”带土貌似在拍着自己的腹肌或者大腿，那端传来极为色情的啪啪声，“卡卡西，我那么用力的干你，啊啊，我真的快不想顾及你的死活了，感觉太棒了，就这么把你操晕在床上也不错……你在剧烈的颤抖，我们做爱的声音越来越大，床在晃，楼上楼下还有邻居都被我们吵得睡不着觉。是不是宝贝，除了这种声音你什么都听不见了。”

　　卡卡西情不自禁的点头——他只好点头，反正他脑子已经快被铺天盖地的性欲蒸干了，也管不上带土在说些什么。他扭头蹭掉额头上的汗，然后真的狠狠击打了自己的大腿和屁股。啪啪啪的几声，在二十九层的单身公寓里声音格外的大。

　　带土瞬间达到了高潮，他撸动着阳具发出疯狂的啪叽声，嘴里还不干不净的咕哝，“妈的，我太爱你了，卡卡西，我一定要跟你结婚，要是做不我他妈就毁了这个世界！卡卡西，你他妈听到没有！说你爱我，你说！你说！”

　　这边卡卡西正握着那只性用品捅自己，他沉浸在高潮的眩晕之中，稀里糊涂的说了爱谁自己也不知道。

　　没有人知道，旗木卡卡西是个很漂亮的男人。雨天苍空般银色的发丝，男人当中罕见的俊秀面孔，下颌还长了一颗让人很想啃的小痣。比起那些大肚腩和豆芽菜，他身材也是很好的，一点为数不多的肌肉把他打造成了一个会移动的衣架子。

　　最好看的还是腰，细，柔韧，适合后背位时被握着，用其他体位时可以被折成许多羞耻的形状。

　　此刻，这个漂亮男人挂掉了长达一百多分钟的市话，裸着身坐在床上，摁着额头，很纠结的样子。

　　他遇上了一个艰难的选择题。是的，自从他认识了宇智波带土，他的烦恼源就被那个淫贼承包了。

　　他们结束了漫长的phone sex，各自呼吸着满屋子的精液味等待高潮平稳。为了不显得那么禽兽，带土通常会在性爱后说些不痛不痒的情话讨好卡卡西。

　　“要及时清理啊你，我知道你没带套子的。如果我在你身边就好了，那样的话我可以帮你把润滑剂抠出来，嗯，然后我们可以在浴缸里来一发，像海啸来了那么疯狂的，操得满屋子都是洗澡水。”

　　卡卡西吐掉事后烟一脚踩灭在地板上——他是个货真价实的处女座，忍受不了一屋子精液味和烟味，到时候总会把整个公寓都打扫一遍的，可他还是忍不住做出这么操蛋的行为。

　　“你可以不用说这些恶心的废话，你十五岁吗？我不想干的话不会因为你假装关心我一下就多赏你一发，当然，想干的时候也不会拒绝。”

　　“是被干，出力干的人是我，宝贝。我就喜欢你这么辣的性格，你比杂志上那些辣妹和小伙儿吸引人多了。”

　　“我说你啊，难道每天就这么自娱自乐的过日子？啧啧啧。”卡卡西故作嫌弃。

　　“别生气啊，我是真的爱你才这么说的。”

　　“你可真是恶心巴拉的。”

　　他们沉默了一会。是时候挂掉电话了，可也不知怎么的，谁也舍不得把电话撂了。

　　单身的生活……连个聒噪的家伙都没有。

　　“说真的……”带土说，声音深沉了许多，颇有认真起来的意味，“我们见一面吧。”

　　卡卡西倒吸一口气，各种情绪五味瓶似的堵了上来。

　　带土又说，“我们都不能这样过一辈子吧。卡卡西，我也是单身，而且没你想的那么糟，你考虑一下吧。我认真的。”

　　卡卡西却不知犯什么毛病忽然傲娇起来，“我拒绝，别自以为是了，你个步行生殖器！”

　　而带土跟听不懂似的，“我不会放弃的。”

　　卡卡西下班已经一点半了。即使没有带土胡搅蛮缠，主持电台也是个耐心活加体力活。他讨厌程式的车轱辘话，没有半点卵用，只不过比起那些在电台卖弄隐私的蠢货们，他也不是特别需要卵的作用，只要站长到日子发钱就行了。

　　天气有些冷，出门前他围了条暗绿色的围巾。近些日子他中了邪似的，选衣服也特意避开那些看起来很骚的颜色，似乎这样看上去让他显得比较寡淡。他们明骚暗贱玩得很有一套的站长一度还以为他家出了什么丧事，特意问了问卡卡西的老爸是否还健在。

　　卡卡西眯着他那两只自带鄙夷神情的肿眼泡，告诉站长不要随便问候他爸爸。

　　“他活得很精神，比你还会看杂志，讲真，除了那只傻兔子（指《花花公子》），他还会看点高深的，老色鬼。”

　　到了B2层停车场，电梯门一开冷风就嗖嗖灌了进来。卡卡西把围巾围得更紧了些，刚走几步才想起来下午是搭地铁来的，根本没开车。

　　他低骂一句，开始烦躁起来。回身想摁开电梯，却不知哪个王八蛋把电梯按上去了，一直蹿到二十五楼，半天也不下来。

　　“该死的！冷死了！”

　　冷风之中卡卡西死死捂着大衣，现在的情况逼着他不得不找个避风的地方躲着。他灰溜溜的跑到一处相对暖和的地方，开始想念自家的席梦思床和温暖的洗澡水。

　　这时一辆车的车灯倏然亮了起来，虽然只亮了一只，可还是晃得他睁不开眼。卡卡西吓了一大跳，心道都这个时间了哪会有人，该不会闹鬼吧？他眯着眼睛后退，生怕那车忽然冲过来撞死他一样。

　　卡卡西用他二十六年的生命经验起誓，他从没见过这么恶俗的老爷车。他知道天下有千千万万恶趣味的土豪，可他真的无法理解怎么会有人类拥有这么极端的品味。

　　车头那么大，车灯像蛤蟆的眼睛，还有那个愚蠢的劳斯莱斯标志大喇喇的摆着，告诉贫穷的凡人们它又多能烧油。

　　“恶，有钱人真可怕。”他甚至忘了闹鬼这么个想法，就好像再不吐槽都对不起他灵巧的舌头一般。

　　电梯似乎赖在二十五楼了。这个该死的办公楼的电梯经常间歇性抽风。卡卡西悲哀的想他要在这冻成一具尸体了。他跺着脚，狠狠咒骂了电梯的臭毛病，还有那辆几乎从外星穿越来的傻逼老爷车。他想走，可那老爷车却忽然鸣起喇叭来了。

　　卡卡西吓得差点坐到地上。他是货真价实的无神论者，但那不代表他不会害怕。老爷车的喇叭响得相当有规律，好似在催促着什么。

　　我……虽然我在电台忽悠了不少人，可那是工作啊工作，至于因为这点事跟我索命吗……卡卡西欲哭无泪，什么跟什么啊这都是！

　　他想是想，可他们两厢也就这么僵持着，谁都没什么其他的动作。终于，那车叫得不耐烦了，车门砰的打开，下来了一个人。

　　黑发，黑瞳，高领风衣的魁梧男人。贪婪、溺爱、玩味、不耐烦……种种意味掺杂在那人眼中，就那么坦荡荡的锁着卡卡西，仿佛一个势在必得的狩猎者。

　　【Action K 完】

　　Action…What Ever, Just Mating!

　　皮鞋在空旷的停车场水泥地上跺出阴森的回音。黑衣男朝卡卡西逼近，步步惊心。他呼出的水汽都快喷到他脸上了，逆着惨白的灯光，那一身奔丧般的黑，看在卡卡西眼里活像恐怖片里的鬼。好死不死的，他还咧嘴笑，嘴角邪性的上翘。

　　卡卡西退着退着绊到了一道倒霉的减速杠，很没形象的往后跌了去，一屁股坐在地上。现在变态男的阴影完全把他罩住了，好像从天而降的神明似的。

　　“……”

　　“……”

　　黑衣男二话不说，提着他的领子把他揪了起来，身子一拐摁到了承重柱上。卡卡西把下巴往围巾里缩了缩——他怕那变态亲他。原来那人不光衣服裤子鞋是黑的，还戴了双极为骚包的黑皮手套，擦在皮肤上又涩又凉。外面黑得和被章鱼喷过似的，想必里面衬衫甚至内裤也是黑的。

　　卡卡西零距离贴在零下几度的水泥上，整个后背冷得发麻。对方端详了他好一会，忽然眼睛一眯，真的凑了上来。

　　他倒是没亲下去，反倒黏糊糊的舔了卡卡西一脸，湿热的软肉极为粘滞的刷过卡卡西的侧颊，抹了好大一块水渍。痕迹被冷风吹得直冒凉风。

　　卡卡西瞪大了眼睛，等到他明白发生了什么整个人都不好了，摁着变态男的脸拼命把他往外怼。

　　“给我滚开！”处女座本就无法忍受被这样对待，下一秒他又注意到有一滴倒霉的唾液滑到他的宝贝围巾上，顿时就炸了，“你他妈的！我杀了你！”

　　那人没料到卡卡西会忽然爆发出这么大的能量，被连续拳打脚踢了十几下也都没有反应。卡卡西揍了几拳气势慢慢弱了下去，他就奇了怪了，那人怎么不疼呢？

　　“……”

　　“……”

　　待卡卡西终于看清敌强我弱的残忍现实，开始仔细思考这个世界的对与错时，变态男开口说话了。他抱着肩膀，身子微仰，摆出一个非常傲慢的姿势。

　　“我说宝贝卡卡西，你脾气也太大了。你看起来很累，我给你喂点精液补补怎么样？”宇智波带土挑了挑眉，说。

　　“你干嘛来这！”卡卡西怒不可遏，上前揪住带土的衣襟。疯了，这个世界都疯了!

　　“操你啊。”理所当然。

　　“不要脸！我说过了吧，我不想见你，我们只是……”卡卡西想说炮友，随即好笑的呵了声，什么炮友，炮友都不算。

　　“接受命运吧卡卡西。你也看到了，”带土指指他的劳斯莱斯，“那是我们即将发生的第一次的场所。”

　　“就你这种垃圾一样的品味还好意思拿出来显摆！”

　　“不喜欢我们可以换别的款，”饶是宇智波带土财大气粗，说得满不在乎，“不过你得答应我，每换辆新的，我们就得在上面干一个晚上。”

　　“别没完没了的，我要回家了，以后给我有多远滚多远，还有，别再给我打电话。”卡卡西说着就走，带土不耐烦的啧了一声，“卡卡西，你想怎样？明知道拒绝不了还他妈端着，我就站在这，你给我走一个试试？”

　　卡卡西停住脚。那就妥协吧，操。

　　如果旗木卡卡西是个如假包换的贞洁烈男，那在他意识到自己长了一副祸国殃民的声带时就该割喉自尽了。可他骨子里还是欠，就算他在电话里被宇智波带土的流氓语言操得一会儿要一会不要的，他也不知道自己不被荷枪实弹的日一日是不会老实的。

　　活该他招惹了宇智波带土。

　　橡胶棒子换成肉棒，怎么算都是笔只赚不赔的买卖。他抬头仔细看带土的脸。这个闷骚在选择操他的对象时总不忘挑剔一下相貌。带土像是明白他在想什么，站直了身体，大大方方的给他看。

　　唔，帅，实在是帅。

　　卡卡西估量了下带土的体格，想来带土自称有八块腹肌应该不是胡扯——他心里清楚，肌肉发达的人生殖器官一般也不会太小。他呼吸紊乱了一下，条件反射的夹了夹屁股，热意电流似的兹兹往内裤里窜。

　　冷风肆虐的空旷停车场因为这两个男人的存在，登时变得像荷尔蒙生产车间。带土大发慈悲的允许卡卡西视奸他五秒钟，忍不了太久，他老二已经忍得不高兴了。这厢卡卡西现在也很想被干上一发，股沟里洞穴附近的神经变得比任何时候都敏锐，已经隐隐发痒了。反正他也没其他可想的，在他的字典里，宇智波带土就等于按着他屁股玩了命日他的人，见什么人干什么事，就这么简单。

　　“你真是宇智波带土？”

　　“你试试不就知道了？”带土捉过卡卡西的手按到老二的位置上，淫荡的说，“上车吧卡卡西，我现在要压着你，把汽车底盘操个洞。”

　　卡卡西再也没得反驳，他摸到了带土的阴茎，哪怕是隔着衣服的，那硬度也叫他心驰神往。现在他看这老爷车倒也没什么不顺眼的了，人总要分清主次，和即将发生的激烈车震相比，老爷车的外形显得那样无足轻重，它只需里面宽敞就可以了。他颇为气定神闲往朝那老爷那边挪步，带土跟在他身后，贪婪的盯着他的腰线和随着步伐轻微摆动的屁股，先让眼睛尝尝鲜。

　　带土颇为绅士的为卡卡西开车门。卡卡西笑着回头道谢，促狭的眯着他的肿眼泡，其中尽是勾引的意味。那一眼瞄得带土老二发颤，他快迫不及待把自己变成禽兽了，一手捏着卡卡西脖颈，一手插到卡卡西两腿间，拖住卡卡西的分身处施力将人往车里塞。

　　“你这野男人，淫得快流水了。”

　　“用你的大塞子把水堵住啊。”

　　卡卡西像电话里那样调侃起对方来，他顺势躺在副驾座上，调低座位，撑开双腿给带土留出空间。带土爬到他腿间压上他，特意把卡卡西半勃起的地方当成支撑点，有些费劲的带上车门。卡卡西被他压得又疼又爽，闷哼着拱着身子往后蹭，给带土腾出更多位置。他们的动作都有点躁，也分不出谁更急迫。

　　“你好像很开心看到我？”带土轻浮掐了把卡卡西的大腿，讥笑着问，“上面的嘴说不要见面，下面的嘴却想得要死吧，两张嘴每天都吵架，你不累吗？”食指压在卡卡西的下唇上，十分情色的磨来蹭去，黑色手套的皮质感冷了又热，挤得卡卡西的嘴唇变成扭曲的形状。

　　“有什么关系，反正你会找上门来的。”卡卡西探出舌头勾舔带土黑色的手指，给上面刷上一层唾液，“你要拿它插我？太细了，换个粗的嘛。”

　　“啧。”

　　带土抽出手指，把带出来的口水抹在卡卡西的下颌上。他揪住卡卡西的额发压迫他抬头，从卡卡西下巴上那块水渍吧唧吧唧啃上去。到了嘴唇也没过多留恋，捏开下巴就把舌头往里推。带土跟他纠缠了一会儿，便用舌模仿性交的动作在卡卡西嘴里抽抽插插，让带出来的口水源源不断的流满嘴巴。这是强烈的性暗示，目的是心理上的快感和激发更多的性渴望。

　　卡卡西嘴唇嘟成一个圆，轻轻吮吸带土的舌头，眼里多少有点戏谑，没想到带土还挺会玩的。

　　“脱衣服吧？”带土抬起头，拍拍卡卡西的脸。

　　卡卡西似笑非笑，脚跟缓缓磨蹭带土的小腿。

　　“你压着我呢。”

　　带土坐了起来，兜着卡卡西的屁股把他向上抬。卡卡西自觉把腿搭在带土胯骨上，现在他们组合成了一个教科书般标准的性交姿势。带土几下脱掉大衣和上衣，甩在驾驶位上；裤子也急不可耐的撸掉了，解皮带时金属叮当作响。

　　卡卡西倒是悠然得很，食指勾住带土黑色内裤的松紧带往反方向扯。他从露出的缝隙里隐约窥探到了带土壮硕的老二，又直又粗的茎身支着向外面戳。卡卡西又恐惧又惊喜，他在想被那玩意啪啪啪捅上一整晚会爽成一番什么滋味儿。带土见他玩得开心，也不说话，他预料卡卡西会用他漂亮到圣洁的白皙手指把他的东西掏出来的，圈着它亵玩，玩得满手都是腥咸的粘液，那将是非常美好的场景。

　　“喜欢吗？”他问。

　　“唔，不错。”

　　卡卡西舔舔下唇。哪知他手指一松，内裤啪的一声绷回带土的肚皮上。带土被猝不及防的一弹，疼得嘶嘶抽气，他拧了把卡卡西的屁股，“赶紧脱！”

　　双方赤条条的都裸着，事情就好办多了。他们调换了位置，卡卡西骑在带土身上，两只手在胸腹上乱摸。带土在玩他们两个人的老二，卡卡西颜色很浅，那强烈的色差让带土很是喜欢。他把两个人的玩意儿圈在手里，用力挤压，让它们零距离接触。两只肉棒贴在一块，上面的褶子被搓开，密合时仿佛会有对方皮肤的一部分嵌进去似的。卡卡西被带土拨弄得汁液横流，带土捻了些抹在自己的龟头上。

　　“嗯……”

　　卡卡西还是爽到了，带土撸管的技术可算专业级别，无论撸别人的还是撸自己的。卡卡西开始情难自禁的摆臀，把硬着的东西往带土手里送。掌纹和阳具上的纹路彼此摩擦生热，带土力道也恰到好处，卡卡西闭上眼睛，好像真在操着什么东西。

　　带土微微抬头，看见的便是卡卡西半阖着眼睑，微重的呼喘，一脸意乱情迷。那张平日看起来还颇为禁欲的面孔总算淫荡起来了。带土没轻没重的攥了把卡卡西的下体，银发男人尖喘一声瘫软下来。

　　他扶住卡卡西的腰，有一下没一下的捏着，“别闭眼睛，低头看看。宝贝儿，我们的老二在接吻，你快看。”

　　说着他就把两个肉棍的龟头往一块儿挤，同时嘴里还学着发出类似接吻的啵啵声。卡卡西睁开眼看的便是这副淫乱的景象，他似乎发现带土的玩意儿居然比他粗了不止一圈儿，不由有些搓火，狠狠摁了把带土的脑袋。

　　带土终于放开小卡卡西，改为两手握住卡卡西的两瓣屁股。卡卡西跪在带土面前，上翘的阴茎晃悠两下，直挺挺指向带土面门。带土做研究似的死盯了它一会儿，忽然嘿嘿嘿淫笑起来。卡卡西不懂这淫棍要干嘛，想把身体挪开，可带土的手却跟钳子似的箍着他一动不动。

　　带土凑近卡卡西的命根子，鼻尖贴上了头部，顺着棍体一路吸着闻了下去。卡卡西骤然羞红了脸，连脑子都差点烧了。

　　“你他妈有病吧！”

　　他扯着带土的头发要把他只脑袋拽开。带土仰着头，还和他挤眉弄眼。

　　“你的味道和你一样可爱，简直像吸了春药。”

　　卡卡西快忍不住嘴里的脏话了。他早就领略过带土节操的底线——这畜生的底线就是没有底线，刀枪不入油盐不进，只要他想得到，什么垃圾事都能做出来。卡卡西开始奋力挣扎，是了，他就是做不到像宇智波带土那样彻彻底底的不要脸。

　　“别扭了，卡卡西，别动！”两人就半认真半不认真的较着劲，带土起了玩心，又开始舔着脸老不正经的嘚啵开了，“你一动你的小兄弟就一晃一晃的在我脸上画圈儿，哎哎哎，都滴下来了，卡卡西，你吐牛奶了！”

　　卡卡西恨不得给他一个大撇子，“你就不能把狗嘴闭上吗？！”

　　“那我替你多开一张嘴，开下面的。”

　　猝然间带土的爪子掰开卡卡西的屁股，手指一戳摁到了洞口上。卡卡西一个机灵弹了起来，带土顺势把脸整个埋进卡卡西两腿间，用力吮了口那两颗饱满的丸。

　　卡卡西促声尖叫，带土算是发了情，嘴上毫无章法的又啃又咬，后面那根手指也不打算放过他，抵在洞口拨来弄去。前后夹击之下卡卡西屁股痒得发疯，他没法忍，抓着带土的头发不撒手，急喘着哀求“操我，下面痒，快操我！”

　　带土这才啵了一口他潮润的顶端，心满意足的搂着他翻身，顺手从座后的口袋里拿出了润滑剂。

　　“你……戴套！”

　　“知道了，听你的。”

　　带土又翻出了套子送到卡卡西嘴边，让卡卡西咬住一角，自己借势一扯将包装撕开。卡卡西一边伺候着他带套一边凑上来跟他亲嘴，缠着带土啃得难解难分。

　　“行了，你要亲到什么时候……”带土扯开一点距离，“给我涂上——往我手上也挤些，多一点，我帮你开发战场。给你。”

　　卡卡西对带土强行结束他的法式热吻十分不满，“东西呢？”他没好气的伸手。

　　带土拿润滑油的金属盖子戳了下卡卡西的下面的小球，那凉意让卡卡西又是惊得一抖。“哟呵呵呵，你浑身都是敏感点啊，啧啧，真难得。”带土还不忘油腔滑调的调侃两句，嘴巴就是贱。

　　卡卡西双手环着带土的大家伙，就着液体的滑腻用力上下搓弄。他并非故意把带土撸得那么舒服，而是完全凭借本能在服侍人。带土在用手指玩他屁股，引燃的强烈性需求叫他什么都无从顾及。注意力全被后面的酥麻掠了去，手上自然乱得毫无章法。带土的手指沾满润滑用品，在洞口逡巡着勾蹭，那些羞涩可爱的小褶子被推紧又被抹平。卡卡西忍不住把屁股往带土手上压，内壁在一跳一缩的痒，他想带土至少插进去玩啊，好歹缓解一下里面空空如也的煎熬。

　　带土让他撸得直哼哼，手中的东西还在没皮没脸的变粗。

　　“慢点，哦哦，慢点。你快把套子撸下来了，宝贝。”

　　“插进来！给我插进来！”卡卡西看他那一出就来气。

　　带土倒是不急，他正琢磨着怎么和梦中情人痛痛快快的搞上一次，他想搞激烈的，甚至把他们玩phone sex 时的那些把戏也用上了。

　　“我的手指一直在你下面的小嘴边，抚着，点着，逗留在这里，就是不应邀进去。就这样不停的引诱你……直到，”带土停了一下看看卡卡西的反应，很满意，“直到你崩溃为止。”

　　卡卡西一脸愠怒。那又羞又恼的模样带土喜欢得紧，为了看到更可爱的表情，他宁可忍住按住卡卡西发了狂的猛操的冲动，继续在语言上加以袭击，“发现了吗宝贝儿，到现在为止，我都没碰你的乳头啊，明明是那么惹人疼爱的位置。你刚脱掉上衣的时候，它们颜色那样浅，浅得看不出来……现在，哈，都硬起来了，还红得像被揉出了血。”

　　“闭嘴混蛋！不要说话！”

　　“No No No。闭上眼睛感受我的手指，在你的乳尖上，在乳晕上绕着圈儿，很轻，很痒吧……想不想我捏它刮他，想不想？”

　　带土嘴上说个没完，手上却并没什么动作。他还在专心致志的撩拨卡卡西下面那口饥渴得快主动张嘴的小洞。长期的phone sex为卡卡西磨合出了一个了不得的习惯——带土说他哪里，他哪里就敏感得发颤。现在他胸前急需两只——一只也好——极富情色的、生着些许不惹人厌的薄茧的大手抚慰一下他胀得快溢血的乳头，让他快点放肆的呻吟或者浪叫几声，他快憋死了。

　　“你倒是做啊……别光说……”他不知道怎么求带土才好，如果这个淫荡的家伙不能闭上嘴，那他就得一直这样被说得无所适从。他试着去亲吻带土作为讨好，带土却偏过脸贱笑着躲开。他拒绝这种不痛不痒的小贿赂。

　　垃圾！卡卡西愤然放开带土的老二，爱怎怎样吧！他沿着自己的腰腹摸上去，发了狠的揉掐胸口两处。指上润滑剂涂在胸口，泛着淫靡的光，腻歪极了，就像……

　　“就像我舔过它们一样。你漂亮的手指把那些液体抹在自己身上了，玩自己舒服吗？对，就那样，手指夹住它，向一边轻轻拧着拉扯。我说的你都照做，哼哼哼，真听话，卡卡西，我可怎么爱你才好。”

　　卡卡西坚决不想回应他，凭什么总是自己在满足那家伙的淫欲。

　　带土搂紧他，忽而张口含住了他整个左耳。他分泌了唾液，特意咂吧出又黏又滑得动静。湿热的二氧化碳滑向耳蜗，卡卡西尖叫一声，激流顺脊而下，腰上猝然卸力。带土没再放过这个机会，手指一举戳进卡卡西的肉洞中去。

　　“你在颤！瘫在我身上发软。哦，你的腿在夹我的胯骨啊，好大力气，亲爱的，你要夹碎我吗？现在，我的手指像这样帮你放松，慢慢抽出来，再捅进去，天，我简直能摸出你里面的形状了……”

　　卡卡西的呼吸都带上了绵长的起音，他只是小声哼哼，夹着带土的指头抽插，稍微帮自己灭一下火。那些黄色小说中的语言现在化成了有声电影，真实演绎在他的身上，污得不可思议。他不懂带土怎么能厚脸皮到这个份上，“你操个人还要给自己解说吗？恶趣味总该适可而止吧，以后你替我上班算了！”

　　带土浪荡的笑了几声，又插进一根手指，不停抠搅。“那可不行，我怎么跟你那些听众介绍自己啊？‘大家好，原来的主持人被我操得坏掉了，现在我来代替他’？哈哈哈，这样也不错——哦卡卡西，听到了吗？你屁股那里，好大的水声啊！”

　　宇智波带土就是这样的人，他是个十分智能的翻译机器，能把一切语言刷上黄色的油漆。卡卡西逆来顺受惯了，说不过他就得忍着。他感到愤愤难平，明明是带土因为迷上了他的声音来纠缠他，现在反而变成了他听带土有声直播色情文学。

　　“你这么有本事，怎么……嗯啊，不去写本黄书，”卡卡西骑在带土身上，被带土顶得哼哼唧唧的，“……肯定能大卖。”

　　“现在我的小说被演成电影了，你是演员啊，卡卡西，零号主角。”

　　带土托着卡卡西的腰帮他用力。那紧俏的屁股正卖力吞吐容纳他引以为豪的粗壮阳具，负距离运动连接处被他操得发红发亮。

　　“哦哦，卡卡西，宝贝儿，我怀疑是不是把你操漏了，你渗了好多液体出来……是什么啊，肠液吗？我的家伙泡在里面，你的小孔道吐着水还不忘把我往内吸，哦操，真舒服……”

　　整个车中都是他们连续干了十几分钟弥散出的精液味，令人心旷神怡的咸腥。那只可怜又碍事的套早被扯掉扔到了座位底下。带土的左手就没离开卡卡西手感极佳的屁股和大腿，两人的胯下腿间淋漓得乱七八糟，润滑液，汗液，吞不下的精液，肠液，混在一起，在被那双色情的摩挲着的爪子涂抹进各自的皮肤……美妙绝伦的感受。

　　卡卡西已经射过一次，他算是憋久了，被带土抵着敏感点重重日了几下便颤颤巍巍的交代出来，还很丢脸得喷得到处都是，肠壁控制不住的紧缩挤得带土嗷嗷叫唤。他脑子白了几秒，再睁开眼睛发现带土那双淫意满满的眼正戏谑的看着他。

　　他居然……射到带土脸上了。

　　卡卡西一瞬间想死的心都有了，自暴自弃的叹口气等待带土发落。带土倒是一瞬不瞬的死盯着他。一滴精液从鼻尖下滑，服从地心引力，缓缓而落。带土也不擦，面不改色的探出舌头卷到嘴里咽了。

　　“咸的。啧。怎么办，我都想给你口交了。”带土说。

　　“……”

　　“尝尝吗？”

　　“算了……吧。”

　　带土撇撇嘴。他那湿透的左手摸到卡卡西脸上，拇指擦过卡卡西果冻似的嘴唇，颇为温柔的把混合物弄上去。

　　“我的嘴里是你的味道，同样的，现在你嘴上也全是我的——当然，下面也是，里面也是。”

　　卡卡西心一横，楼主带土的脖子，用沾着浓郁的带土体味的嘴唇堵住那张喋喋不休的嘴巴。两人的精液唾液都混在一块儿，世上恐怕没有比这更亲密的接触了。带土也动了情，转身把卡卡西压在身下，“卡卡西！我要操得你哭着求饶，你是我的，听到了没有！？”

　　胯骨撞击臀肉，啪啪拍打声，掴得淫液四溅。卡卡西大开着腿——一只都贴到车窗上了，而带土还在试图掰他的臀让他张得更开——声嘶力竭的浪叫。带土近乎癫狂的干他，阳具没命的往里捅着捣着，他什么都不会想了，任何刚凝结起的思绪都在千分之一秒内灰飞烟灭。他爽了又痛，痛了又爽，一切只剩下本能，前所未有的濒死般的体验。眼眶集结了盐水，流出，热得干涩一会儿后再次聚结生理的眼泪，轮番交替周而复始，时间像被拉扯到了无穷。

　　当带土再次顶到他前列腺的位置，他算是彻底被带土操哭了。高潮猛烈来袭，像潮汐般丰沛，汹涌而至。他已经射不出来，能流的都流出来了，前面只是可怜巴巴的硬着。他们叫对方的名字，无意识的说出了些什么记不住的侮辱性语言，可能也有小婊子小公狗之类脏话……不过都无所谓，谁也不是真心拿这些形容词赞美对方的。

　　魂飞魄散。卡卡西眼神逐渐涣散。这时他忽然体味到一丝寂寥和悲戚，八爪章鱼一样死死缠住带土。

　　怎么会这样，怎么会这样。他们这算什么，半夜约炮，在单位停车场里没命的干，淫乱至极，无耻至极，堕落至极。

　　年轻时总认为，身体是要交给自己最爱的、共度一生的人的。灵肉相合，本是多么幸福而神圣的事。他也不知错在哪里，何时开始生活变得这样糟糕，灵魂趋于空虚，不再想着找一个伴侣，反倒任由性欲支配自己。

　　他还是很怕的，怕自己再也认真不起来，到哪一天真的找到心中所爱，却被人一脸鄙夷的退货，“卡卡西，你被多少人操过，有资格说爱？满口虚伪话的家伙，怎么会有人喜欢你？”

　　他总不能说自己其实没被多少人日过，日他次数最多的也就是那堆性玩具而已。可是那又如何，他这种颓废着混日子的人，快三十了，没有个稳定的爱人，还不能给人生孩子，又能指望遇上谁呢。

　　累。想哭。想爱。想被爱。

　　“带土……呜，带土……”他迷乱的舔着对方的脸，不够，又醉心的啮咬带土形状性感的双唇，“你爱我吗？”

　　床上的话不能信（当然车震也是一样），可卡卡西还是想要谁能来骗骗他。

　　“说过多少次了，你这个废物。”带土更加卖力的操他，力道大得几乎要把老爷车掀翻，“得不到你就毁掉这个世界，你他妈能不能有点作为救世主的觉悟？”

　　荒诞的世界，只剩下沉睡的呼吸声。

　　疲惫的躯体，清醒的灵魂。

　　车上两具肉体依旧交叠在一起。卡卡西倒也没觉得带土沉，他把带土当成了取暖系统，上车前的冷风还叫他心有余悸。他被干得险些散了架，下面被灌得太满，括约肌也被撑得略微失控，身下的坐垫脏得一塌糊涂。

　　他们都没什么兴致再说像电话里那些垃圾话，见了面总归是不一样的，面对面的撒谎是十分尴尬的事。

　　卡卡西在一个平庸的夜晚被拉上一辆外表不平庸的老爷车，稀里糊涂的让人上了个七荤八素。他那素来迟钝的感性神经突然变得不堪一击。他刚才自内而外的被带土操了个通透，爽得差点死过去，可那不代表他没听见带土说爱他。

　　“你到底爱我什么呀。”

　　带土日了个爽，现在只想压着人再睡个爽。他就不明白卡卡西怎么跟个处女似的唧唧歪歪向他讨贞洁。

　　“烦死了！那你到底在担心个什么呀？！”他捧住卡卡西的脸，“你没长脑子是不是，我说过我听着你的声音就能撸一炮，难道把这样的你变成每天睁开眼就能看见的人不是件非常幸福的事吗？”

　　“……”说得好有道理居然无法反驳。

　　“我不会讲大道理，说不出那些动听的话。是了，像你说的，我就是个精虫上脑的畜生，整天就想着操操操的，可那又怎样，男人不都那样子？你装什么装，你不是男人吗？爽完你倒摆起架子来了。”带土烦躁的抓了下汗湿的头发，“你个吸精怪物榨死了我多少子孙后代，不日你一辈子我赔死了我。”

　　“可你不觉得……”卡卡西还在弱弱的申辩，“不该有点别的东西吗，爱或者……嗯，什么的……”

　　“他妈的！”带土无法忍受攻略失败这种事，明明是两个人你情我愿的事，怎么好像他奸了他一样，“是不是再做一次你就能闭嘴了？”说着就作势摸上老二要把它弄醒。

　　“……”卡卡西捂着快断了的腰讪讪闭嘴。不得不承认，带土发起脾气来真的……蛮帅的。

　　只剩一只车灯的老爷车孤独的行驶在空旷的公路上。

　　现在是凌晨三点十七分，城市褪尽了霓虹，万籁俱寂。

　　酒吧的歌声停了、旅馆偷情的人各奔东西、聚众闹事的白痴们作鸟兽散。

　　只是……

　　带土偏头看了看副驾上盖着自己大衣沉睡的卡卡西，轻轻拨了下他的头发。

　　自己这里还算皆大欢喜。

　　宏观宇宙，微观世界。广义相对论，量子力学。

　　微渺的苍生们，你们，匿身何处。

　　皇皇众生之中，有那么一个某个人。曾有一束仓皇的电波闯入了他的心，像植入了一个黑洞湮灭了过往，让那些道貌岸然的波函数轰然崩塌。他与他的电波用泛滥成灾的性，培植细水流长的爱情，将那些疮痍取而代之，或许往后，甘之如饴。

　　迷失之后，总有新生。

　　


End file.
